Hot Lips and Other Stuff
by gentlehummingbird
Summary: Thought I'd be brave and try my hand at some smut! Set in an AU where Mindy and Danny are just friends but Mindy likes him as more than that. Safe to say he likes her too...


"So… your place or mine, sweetheart?"

That had been the final nail in the coffin for Mindy Lahiri on the night of the most disastrous date in history. She has spent the past hour with the most vulgar, chauvinistic man she had ever met and her blood was truly boiling. How had she not realised he was such a sleaze when she met him on the subway? Her mind turned to Danny, who had looked at her disapprovingly when she had taken the guy's number in the first place. She had dared to hope that she had seen a hint of jealousy flash across his face at the time, and had felt a little victorious at that fact. Now she could practically hear the 'I told you so' she'd be hearing tomorrow morning at the office. She was snapped out of her daydream by an impatient grunt from the man in front of her.

"What's it to be, sexy?" he drooled.

"Are you seriously calling me 'sexy' on a first date? And you actually think this date is going well enough that I would sleep with you?!"

"You're looking pretty damn sexy from where I'm sitting, hun!" he insisted, his wink and blatant top to toe ogle emphasizing his delusional arrogance.

"You know what, as true as that is… I think its best we part ways before you feel the full force of my sexy knee in your not-so-sexy crotch." She retorted triumphantly.

"Now we're talking…."

"No, buddy. Now I am getting into this cab. Alone! Goodnight, creep!" She thanked the heavens that a cab had arrived at just the right moment for her dramatic departure scene and swiftly hopped in before slamming the door with a satisfying thud.

Why the hell did this keep happening to her? She hated to admit it, but Danny was right. She always seemed to go for jerks and Danny predicted the outcome of her dates accurately every time. Yet again she found herself daydreaming about her irritatingly smug friend. In the months since her and Casey broke up, they had grown closer. He was her confident, and she was his. They would speak regularly on the phone outside work hours and at lunchtimes they would often go out, sampling the wide range of restaurants in the vicinity of the practice.

She hadn't admitted it out loud to anyone, but she was seriously becoming attracted to Danny as more than just a friend. It had gotten the point where she would fantasize about him kissing her, touching her and fucking her every time she stepped in the shower, or when she was drifting off to sleep at night. She would get off almost every night thinking about his full lips sucking at her nipples, or placing delicate kisses down her body. She would always come thinking about him sucking on her clit, imagining him humming sexily as his mouth pressed against her. She had expected once these fantasies started that she would become self-conscious around him, but she always seemed to maintain the same level of ease with him that she had always had.

Now, as she sat in this cab lamenting yet another failed attempt at romance, she couldn't resist phoning him to seek out his company. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

"Hey. What's up? Aren't you on a date with that jerk-off from the subway? Has something happened?" He sounded concerned, so she jumped in quickly to assure him of her safety.

"Relax, Castellano. I'm fine. The date was a disaster, of course. And before you say anything, yes, I fully acknowledge you were right…"

"Obviously. Continue."

"…and I hereby promise to try to attempt to listen to you more often in future. So what are you up to?"

"Actually Min, I'm still at the office. I started sorting through some old patient files before home time and then I just lost track of time." He sounded melancholy, like there was more to it than that. She decided not to mock him for his terrible choice of Friday night entertainment, instead offering to join him.

"Well, I'm only a couple of blocks away so I can get dropped off there? And before you say no, it's too late because I am hanging up on you now… Bye!"

After a quick detour via the liquor store, Mindy arrived at the office. Unashamedly, she paused by the reception desk to enjoy the scent of his cologne in the air. It was intoxicating and her heart fluttered in anticipation of opening the door to his room.

"Knock, knock" she said breezily, as she opened the door with a bright smile.

"Hey Min. Rough night?" He was reciprocating her smile, but he continued to read through the files as he spoke. Unusually for him, he was sat on the floor with the files spread untidily across it. His nonchalance was both irritating and devastatingly sexy.

"Oh my God, Danny. It was the worst date ever! He kept checking for bits in his teeth with the back of his knife! And at one point he belched, Danny! On a first date! And his arrogance! Not to mention his chauvinist attitude towards women. Good Lord he was a pig, Danny. He seriously thought that I would want to go home with- What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She had stopped mid-sentence on noticing Danny staring at her. He was sporting his sexiest half-smile and his arms were crossed as he leaned back against the edge of the couch. She wasn't entirely convinced he had actually been listening to what he was saying.

"It's nothing. I just noticed the tequila. What exactly is it you have planned for us tonight?!" He shook his head as though he was shaking off a thought, then gestured towards the carpet space next to him, patting it.

"I plan on getting crazy drunk and extricating all the love advice I can get from my wise old friend. That's you, grandpa." She laughed, sitting herself next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. It was comforting to feel him immediately rest his own head on hers.

"I'm not good with the love advice, Min. You know that. But I am good at spotting arrogant dicks who don't deserve a second of your time. You're my best friend. I care about you." They stared at each other for a few moments before he broke the silence. "Are we cracking this thing open, or what?" He gestured towards the bottle in her hand.

"Hell yes. My turn first!" She unscrewed the cap and took a gigantic swig, before thrusting it at his chest whilst wincing at the taste.

"Jesus, Mindy! You sure you got enough there?!" He laughed affectionately before taking a swig himself. He looked sideways at her as he drank, maintaining eye-contact until he pulled it from his smiling lips. Mindy could feel herself getting turned on and had to look away. She pulled the bottle from his grasp and quickly downed another mouthful. She turned back to him, licking the traces of liquor off her lips. The alcohol, twinned with the way his gaze was focused on her mouth, gave her a sudden jolt of confidence.

"I know we're just friends, Danny. But you have the hottest damn lips. You have no idea how much they drive me crazy." Seconds passed like minutes as he said nothing, just continued to stare at her mouth. It was impossible to read his expression. Finally, he spoke.

"You have the sexiest damn mouth, Lahiri." He looked her in the eyes, before moving the tequila bottle from her grasp. "You have no idea where I've fantasised about feeling it…"

She wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly they were both pressed against each other, lips and tongues in a hot tangle. She fell back on to the floor, greedily grappling with his belt buckle.

"Tell me. Where do you want my mouth, Danny?"

"Fuck, Min. I want it everywhere. Just fucking everywhere!" he groaned as she made quick work of removing his pants and grasping him in her hand. She lowered her head and set straight to work on stroking him before taking him fully in her mouth. "Shit, Mindy. Ohhh…." His moans were exhilarating and she could feel herself getting wetter as the seconds passed. She continued with slow, teasing sucks combined with playful licks of the tip before pulling away to speak. She continued to work him with her hand as she spoke.

"You know you're not the only one who's fantasised about us, Danny. I touch myself every fucking night picturing you going down on me." She felt his already rock-hard erection pulse and harden some more as he flipped her onto her back and began moving his hands down the length of her body. As he reached her thighs, he pushed her dress up and peeled it gently over her head. He smiled seductively as he unclasped her bra and immediately took one nipple in his mouth, then the other, sucking and licking greedily but not too forcefully before moving his lips in hurried pecks down her abdomen. It was playing out just like in her imagination and she gasped sharply as he deft tongue finally reached her wet slit. He massaged her clit with his tongue for a few moments before pulling away.

"Show me how you touch yourself. Help me to make you come while I taste you." He commanded in a soft growl.

The confidence she had felt when telling him about her fantasy waivered momentarily as she thought about the intimacy and total candidness of such an act. That was until she felt him hum against her and she instantly felt the desire to do this for him, for them, wash over her. She pressed her fingers slowly and sensuously against her clit as he drew the flat of his tongue skilfully against every other inch of her. Soon she was screaming out his name and their joint effort paid off generously.

He grinned at her, a boyish grin that spread to his eyes and betrayed any ounce of cool nonchalance left in his body. He kissed her delicately on the thigh before drawing his body up onto hers and thrusting himself gently into her. He moaned deeply and he began to move, slowly at first, before both of them became impatient with lust and the pace became frantic and intense.

"Danny… I'm gonna….again…. please!" He needed no more encouragement than that, as with a final flurry of desperate thrusts they both came together. Mindy's moans were like no others she had ever heard escape from her mouth and she surprised herself with how open she felt to displaying her feelings and desires.

They lay in tangle of hot limbs for a few minutes before anyone spoke. First to break the silence was Danny.

"So I uh… I guess this blurs the lines of friendship, somewhat, huh?" He sat up, placing his hand softly on her cheek before brushing her hair behind her hear. It was a gesture that was almost more intimate than the things he had just done to her. Almost. "I have wanted to do that for a while now. I'm very glad to hear you've been feeling the same!" He winked at her playfully before placing a lingering kiss of her lips. She felt her cheeks blush and giggled girlishly.

"It has definitely been a while. I like this, Danny. I could definitely work with this new dynamic we've got going." Her cheeks were aching from the smiles she didn't realise she was making.

"Me too. Definitely works for me. You know the real reason I worked late tonight, Min? It was because I needed the distraction. Knowing you were out with some other jackass instead of me was killing me. I was very happy to get your call."

"We're really doing this? No more dating jerks and dicks? Just dating you? And plenty of other stuff?" She could hear how excited she sounded, but didn't care. To hell with playing it cool.

"Oh yeah, plenty of other stuff! Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Ooh, our first date! You're paying."

"Of course…"


End file.
